Siberia (Mission)
Siberia is the 9th mission in Conduit 2's campaign mode, it takes place directly after Siberia Crash. Description The Free Drudge decide to leave Ford at the entrance of Katarina's fortress, stating that they need to refuel their ship. Michael is not very pleased about this but he has no other options. The entrance is actually locked, so he travels through a ravine guarded by Cyborgs until he reaches a ventilation port of sorts. While in there, he hears a conversation between two Scientists, one of them mentions that the team is working to kill Katarina before Ford can reach her, so Adams can absorb her with no trouble. Once he comes out of the tunnel and kills one of the scientists, he hears a telephatic message from Katarina, she pleads him to come to rescue her fast. The next room introduces a new element, security cameras that can release a Siberian Wolf each if they detect Michael's presence, carefully destroying them, he can choose to take two paths, a door or a tunnel. Both lead to the same room, but the tunnel contains two Conspiracy objects and one Blueprint, and is also usefull as cover against the hordes of cyborgs and wolves that the next room contains. The tunnel also leads directly to the console Michael needs to activate. It opens a gate which leads to the outside clifside structure. Once out there four soldiers come down to attack Ford, but he defeats them. Katarina contacts Ford again, welcoming but fearing his arrival. In the next section, he needs to activate a generator to unlock a door, more cyborgs and wolves await for him. The next room has three doors, but two of them are locked from this side, thorugh the window of one the adjacent rooms Ford sees and hears a conversation between some scientists that are analysing a dead Free Drudge, one of them reveals that their studies conclude that the drudge have managed to break their "puppet" status somehow, and that all of the Free Drudge had contact with Michael Ford, so he guesses that he must have had something to do with it. The next room contains more cameras and cyborgs, all of them awaiting in their stasis chamber but come out all at the same time. After taking out them, Ford reaches the next room, it contains more cameras and two cyborgs, but the important part of this corridors is its hidden door on the right. If Michael takes it, he will end up in the room with the scientists he previously saw from the outside. More cyborgs come out, but he manages to take them and the scientists out. Once he gets close to the Free Drudge, Prometheus informs Michael that its life signs are very weak and there is nothing they can do. But the room has plenty of scans, also by unlocking the door leading to the previous hallway, it also unlocks the other door that leads to a hidden room, this room contains the blueprint of the Widowmaker Turret and the Voynich Manuscript. All of this is entirely optional, and Ford can simple ignore the door in the corridor earlier and continue, but if he did all of this, he only needs to go back there. The next section involves Ford travelling through a four story shaft, each floor is accessed by an elevator, with enemies coming in the first three floors. Once Ford reaches the fourth floor, he can take a door that leads to his objective, Katarina's holding chamber. Once in the main chamber, he takes out some scientists, and unlocks a force shield. Prometheus manages to talk to Katarina inside a containment tank, but they both realise that she is too wounded to survive. Katarina tells him to use her power so they can stop Adams. With Prometheus promise to do it, Katarina embraces her death. Prometheus then instructs Michael to use the ASE to absorb her powers. Now that Katarina is gone, Michael decides to go back with the Free Drudge, who by this time should have the ship refueled. He then backtracks to the shaft, encountering more soldiers and wolves along the way. He goes down to floor 3, where a door is now unlocked. This door leads again to the ravine, guarded by two soldiers; it also contains a SMAW for Ford to pick up right next to the door. The chasm is too large to Ford to cross it, but the Free Drudge come down with their ship, letting Ford use it as a platform while they raise him to next section. Inside, Ford dispatches a few enemies and managaes to get to where the Drudge are refueling the ship. However they weren't able to manipulate the fuel controls, so Ford asks to Prometheus to hack into the system to unlock the machine. While the ship is being refueled, endless waves of enemies come from everywhere, and now the objective is to survive until the the ship is full. Once the system finishes with the fuel, Michael and all the Free Drudge aboard the ship, with Michael taking the rear seat, where the guns are. This part of the mission ends here, but continues with a boss battle with another ship. Trivia *The mission is somewhat similar to the Oil Rig one, in that it takes place on a relatively small area (compared to China and Washington D.C.), going back and forth through rooms and traveling the area through different sections of the same place. *All the exterior hangars and platforms that Ford travels are actually quite close to eachother in the mission, some of them are not much further away than the lenght of a single jump. **In fact, Ford can jump from the fuel control hangar (the one with the free drudge and the gunship) to the platform on the left that he passed only a few moments before. If he activated the fuel pump that triggers the battle with the trust soldiers, he can jump there and avoid being attacked for the whole fight. The path is one way though and the large door leading back to the hangar becomes locked, so he must have activated the pump or otherwise he will fail the mission. *When Ford unlocks manually the first large gate, an arranged version of the main theme from The Conduit will play until he reaches the next section. *When Ford reaches the room with the scientists talking, he cannot attack or interrupt the conversation normaly, and the scientist won't notice his presence despite the glass separating them is mostly transparent. However, he can use a Phase Rifle to kill the first scientist to end the conversation early, humorously, the other scientist won't react to this. *Just before reaching Katarina's chamber, Ford comes through two identical hallways, which makes he wonders what happened there, and Prometheus explains to him that building planners sometimes do that to save time and money, a practice that is also shared by videogame developers. This conversation might be a jab at one of the most criticized points of the first game's campaign mode, since it did feature many repeating scenarios. Category:Conduit 2 missions Category:Siberia